Hell Hath No Fury 2: Renaissance
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: After being attacked in an alley, Victoria has been turned into a cenobite and is carrying Pinhead's child. Adrian has been entrusted with the Lament Configuration, but someone is after the infamous puzzle box... Sequel to Hell Hath No Fury.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellraiser or any of its characters and objects. They belong to Clive Barker. Victoria, Adrian, Dimitri, and any other original characters are mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hell Hath No Fury started out as an unnamed story I'd started writing several years ago. The whole thing was pretty much drafted out, but it needed a name and some minor plot revisions. That's why it was posted in its entirety fairly quickly. As I worked through the story and plotted the path of Pinhead and Victoria's relationship, I knew a sequel was inevitable. The beginning was mostly written out which is why this first chapter is up so fast. Be forewarned: this is probably not going to be the usual. This story's pretty much being written from scratch so it's gonna take more time. Hopefully the wait will be worthwhile and you will find it as enjoyable as its predecessor.

Hell Hath No Fury had a mature rating, but it was mostly a "just in case" sort of thing. There was some violence and swearing, but nothing too extreme, at least in my opinion (but then again I eventually wanna slice up dead people for a living). In this story, the main characters have obviously coupled up and Victoria's pregnant (and I'm sure you all know where babies come from), so there will be some sexual situations in this story, so take heed! I'm not sure how much detail I'll go into so keep that in mind as well. Remember there is a gay couple in this story, but if homosexuality isn't your cup of tea, you probably wouldn't have read the first story. This story will have its fair share of violence and bad language as well. Enjoy!

Hell Hath No Fury 2: Renaissance

Chapter 1: Reunions

"Stop toying with me, Adrian." Dimitri Tatarescu was propped up on one elbow, scowling down at the younger man lying beside him.

Adrian reached up and began to run his fingers through his lover's long, dark hair.

"It's a surprise."

Dimitri moved closer to Adrian, his hair brushing against Adrian's shoulders.

"Who came to see you? You said you couldn't tell me over the phone so you came here…and that was last night."

Adrian rolled on top of Dimitri, straddling his former teacher's hips. He smiled wickedly down at him.

"You're very distracting." He leaned forward, planting a series of kisses at the base of the Romanian's throat.

"Stop changing the subject, Adrian."

"You're saying one thing," Adrian began. "But you're body's telling a whole other story." He briefly thrust his hips into Dimitri's groin to prove his point. Dimitri responded to the unexpected friction with a low moan.

"Fine," he sighed. "You win."

"I know this is _so_ difficult for you," Adrian replied sarcastically. Dimitri responded by pushing Adrian off of him and pressing him down against the bed, positioning himself between Adrian's legs in the process.

"You owe me," Dimitri whispered into Adrian's ear.

"So you're a whore now, babe?" Adrian chuckled.

"I guess that'd make me _your_ whore," Dimitri snickered, his statement the precursor to taking hold of Adrian's hips and entering.

~[ ]~

Dimitri sat on the couch in his living room, now fully dressed and slightly aggravated with the fact that Adrian was still withholding the information from him. He sighed and momentarily closed his eyes, feeling Adrian plop into his lap. He opened them to see the Lament Configuration held before his face.

"Ta da!" Adrian shouted.

"Where'd you get this?" Dimitri cried, snatching the box from his boyfriend's hand. "The police never found it in the alley."

"They brought it to me," Adrian smirked.

"The Order of the Gash?"

"Why do you call them that?" Adrian inquired. "I get that it's their formal name, but it sounds too proper, like something you'd call an authority figure. Cenobites, love." He took the box back from Dimitri. "Besides, I'm the one with the power."

Dimitri raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It would probably be easier just to show you," Adrian said.

He slowly solved the box, just to drive Dimitri mad with anticipation.

"Now what?" Dimitri asked when nothing happened. He gave Adrian a skeptical look.

"We have a visitor," Adrian replied, pointing to the armchair to Dimitri's right. Dimitri turned to look, gently sliding Adrian off of his lap. Pinhead was seated in the armchair, a slender finger resting on his pale temple.

"Salutations, gentlemen," the cenobite said, turning his head slightly to meet Dimitri's gaze. "I don't believe we've met."

"Dimitri," he replied curtly. He'd grown somewhat tense, obviously uncomfortable with the creature's presence. He felt that Pinhead and his fellow butchers were somehow involved in Victoria's disappearance, that perhaps they'd been deceiving her all along and were currently torturing her in their catacombs.

"Ah, yes. I have heard a great deal about you. You do not trust us," Pinhead said.

"I've been given no reason to think otherwise," Dimitri remarked, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Adrian placed a hand on Dimitri's knee and squeezed gently. He sensed the hostility that was steadily increasing between the two. "What have you done to her?"

Pinhead smiled menacingly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Dimitri's eyes suddenly widened. There was a flash of blue light and Victoria appeared at Pinhead's side. She reached out and took hold of his hand, weaving her fingers between his. Her other hand went involuntarily her stomach.

"Hello, Dimitri," she said with a faint smile.

Dimitri's jaw fell open and he was momentarily speechless. His eyes glistened and a few tears spilled down his cheeks. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Babe, don't freak out," Adrian soothed, sensing his partner's surge of anger. Completely ignoring Adrian, Dimitri rose to his feet.

"You fucking monster!" he roared in Pinhead's direction. "How could you do this to her? She had her whole life ahead of her and you just snatch it all away from her! You turned her into a god damn monstrosity!"

"Dimitri, stop!" Adrian interjected, taking hold of his hand.

"Shut up, Adrian!" he yelled, shaking away the young man's hand. He took a step towards Pinhead. "How dare you! You lured her into a false sense of security, promising to protect her! You even dragged Adrian into this shit, pretending you cared enough to save him from those kids, dragging Victoria further into your clutches! Now look at her! And I suppose _that_ is your doing as well? That fucking bastard abomination that's growing in her womb!"

Pinhead was on his feet within seconds, swinging his arm in Dimitri's direction. Chains, conjured from thin air wrapped themselves around Dimitri's neck and torso, forcing the man against the opposite wall. Pinhead was in his face immediately, a hooked blade clutched in his fist. His ebony eyes practically smoldered with fury.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! You know nothing of the circumstances that have brought these changes about! You make false accusations with no proof to back them up!"

"Pinhead, stop!" Victoria wailed. "Let him go! Please."

He turned to her, his eyes immediately softening at the anguished look on her face. He returned the blade to his hip and made a dismissive gesture. The chains recoiled and disappeared. Dimitri fell to his knees gasping. Adrian ran to collect him from the floor, bringing him back to the couch and examining his neck.

"You'll be fine," Adrian said mostly to reassure himself. He gently kissed the reddening skin.

Victoria was standing in front of Pinhead, looking up at him with a slightly hurt expression.

"I am sorry," he said taking her hands in his. "But he still had no right to speak in such a way, especially about our child." He placed his hands on her stomach, cradling the bump that sheltered their unborn infant. Victoria looked down, placing her hands over his.

"I know," she said. "You both overreacted." She returned her gaze to his, brilliant green meeting black. He leaned down and kissed her, the numerous metal protrusions in his face seeming to have no effect on her. They pulled away and Pinhead pulled Victoria into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder, completely unbothered by the wounds on his torso.

Dimitri stared on at this exchange in stunned silence. Perhaps he had been wrong. The child he assumed was the result of some sort of heinous rape looked more like the love-child of Victoria and this grotesquely deformed individual. Victoria had her back to him and he could see the scarification on her back. The demonic couple broke apart and turned to the men seated on the couch. Victoria sat in the chair Pinhead had occupied earlier; he stood beside her.

"I suppose I've got a lot of explaining to do," Victoria said.

ENDNOTE: So I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It should be a good one; it'll be Victoria's recollection of the events occurring after the incident in the alley, including her transformation and the conception of her and Pinhead's child [I know you're excited for that ;)]. But don't hold your breath. It could be a little while before it's up. I've got finals coming up (Bleh :p), but I'll try to get it up before I get too bogged down with studying.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This second chapter mostly takes place within the Labyrinth after Victoria's attack in the alley so it's a flashback. WARNING! This chapter includes the conception of Victoria and Pinhead's child. This was mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, but I figured I'd remind you. This chapter will probably be longer than average because we've got a lot of ground to cover, but I'm sure you're not complaining ;)

Chapter 2: Transformed

She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She couldn't even remember her own name. She was lying on her stomach, her face turned to one side. She opened her eyes, her vision momentarily clouded. Her surroundings were dimly lit; she could just make out stone walls and the posts of the bed she was lying on. She realized that she was naked; the only thing covering her was a thin blanket resting low on her hips. She was also aware of a white-hot pain extending the length of her spine. She shakily reached behind her to touch her back, but a hand closed around her wrist.

"Do not touch it, Victoria," a familiar voice gently warned. Victoria. That's who she was. Suddenly everything came back to her, the box, Pinhead, Adrian, the alley. She became alarmed by the searing pain in her back, not the sensation itself, but the very fact that she was feeling it at all. She had been paralyzed by a knife wound in that alley.

Pinhead walked in to her field of view, kneeling before the bed as to be at her level. He released the pressure on her wrist, gently trailing his fingers over her hand. She noted the unusual pallor of her skin.

"The pain is excruciating at first," he said. "But in time you will become accustomed to it and it will fade."

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

He stood, extending his hands to her.

"Give me your hands," he said. "I will help you to your feet."

She extended a shaky hand toward the cenobite, who gently, but firmly grasped it in his own. As he carefully pulled her into a sitting position she felt something brush against her shoulder, but the sudden wave of pain that shot up her back forced any further concerns about it from her mind. She cried out in pain, tears springing to her eyes. Pinhead reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Come now, to your feet," he prompted.

She took a deep breath and gently eased herself onto legs she was certain wouldn't support her. She stumbled momentarily, Pinhead firmly taking hold of her elbows, but quickly regained her balance. She let out another agonized moan, her tortured vertebrae protesting the support they now had to provide.

"This way," Pinhead said.

He led her to the opposite wall, positioning her in front of a large piece of black fabric concealing something on the wall.

"Brace yourself," he warned.

He pulled the fabric away, revealing a full length mirror in an ornately carved ebony frame. Victoria's heart stopped and she felt as though she were going to faint. It was the unnatural shade of her skin that gave it away. She realized that it was her earlobes that had brushed against her shoulders; large metal disks had stretched them to immense proportions. She gently touched the piercings that studded her face. Pinhead took hold of her shoulders and spun her around. She felt her knees give way as she surveyed the massive wound on her back. Pinhead caught her as she collapsed and half carried her back to the bed. She sat on its edge and began to sob, leaning into the cenobite standing before her and wrapping her arms around his waist. He put an arm around her shoulders, putting the other hand at the back of her head. Victoria took no notice to the close proximity of their bodies and her own nudity; she was too absorbed with the pain and shock.

Victoria eventually calmed down enough to initiate a conversation. She pulled away from him, but held fast to his hand.

"What happened?"

"You were dying," he said. "You had been paralyzed by a stab wound to the lower back that nearly severed your spinal cord. The blade slid right between lumbar vertebrae three and four."

"I remember," she whispered. "I just managed to solve the box before it happened."

"Yes," he said. "But I was not summoned in time to save you as you once were. I had to bring you back to the Labyrinth, to Leviathan. He saw potential in you; he has from the moment you set foot in this place."

Victoria was suddenly struck by a powerful memory, an odd, but seemingly meaningless occurrence from those first few weeks in Pinhead's company; the cenobite standing in Leviathan's shadow, staring at the floating behemoth in a sort of trance.

"I would have eventually offered you the choice to join us," Pinhead continued. "But the decision was made for the both of us. There was no other way to save you. I did not want it to happen this way. I wanted you to come into this willingly, fully aware of what our existence entails. You now have to go through it unprepared."

"But not alone," Victoria said. She looked up into the demon's eyes, locking her gaze with his. She thought she saw a shimmer of emotion in the normally void blackness, but he looked away before she could be certain.

"No," he said still avoiding her eyes. "You will not be alone. I will be here." He met her eyes again and this time she was sure she saw the emotions that skittered into view before quickly disappearing again. Victoria squeezed his hand and mustered up a weak smile.

"Rest," he said. "You have been through a lot."

He stood up, helping Victoria lie back down on her stomach. He pulled the blanket up to its former location at her hips. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she truly was until she was lying down again. In a matter of seconds she was asleep again.

Pinhead stood over her for a moment, just watching her sleep. He sighed, gently running a slender finger over her cheek. He was overcome by a strong emotion, one that felt alien to his demonic body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned away from the bed and retreated back into the depths of the Labyrinth.

~[ ]~

The passage of time within the Labyrinth is impossible to measure. The surroundings never change; the time of day is never known. Its inhabitants have all the time in the world, so to measure its passage would be futile. Victoria awoke, unsure of how long she'd been asleep. All she was aware of was the excruciating pain in her back. It had gotten almost unbearable. She let out a low moan, trying to muffle it in the bedding. She didn't want to appear weak. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright," Pinhead said. "Let it out." He had witnessed infinite amounts of suffering over the past decades, but never had he felt so sympathetic.

Victoria let out a wail, clenching the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Pinhead sat on the bed beside her, swinging his legs up and reclining against the headboard. She placed her head in his lap and took hold of his robes. He wished there was something more he could do for the girl who laid whimpering and shaking before him. His presence and support were all he had to offer. He stroked the girl's hair, now cut short to keep it out of the wound.

He remembered his own transformation; the pain, the fear, the suffering. He remembered feeling as though his head wound split apart. He'd pulled the agonizing lengths of metal from his head, desperately seeking relief, only to have them driven back into the bleeding lesions. He'd been alone in his suffering, his cries of anguish falling on deaf ears. It had seemed like an eternity that he lay upon the cold stone floor of the Labyrinth, naked and vulnerable. The experience had hardened him, stripped him of his humanity, and turned him into the cold, calculating creature he now was. He'd picked himself up off of that floor feeling more powerful than ever and donned his robes, taking charge over the world that had caused him so much misery. Now he sat on a bed that he had no real use for being he no longer slept, cradling a girl going through the same thing he'd gone through so long ago. He should have left her to suffer alone, knowing that she would come out stronger in the end, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He'd tortured countless thousands, reveling in their screams and pleas for mercy, but he couldn't stand to hear her cry. He could feel his humanity slowing beginning to return; emotions he hadn't experienced in decades came rushing back. He was stunned at the effects this girl was having on him.

Victoria began to loosen her death-grip on Pinhead's robes. He slid down in the bed so that he was lying beside her. She rested her head against his shoulder, casually draping an arm across his chest. His wounds were no longer deformities in her eyes for she now carried her own; their modifications were part of who they were, just physical characteristics no different than eye or hair color. He put an arm around her body, keeping clear of the exposed bone and muscle extending down her back. In time, the wound would be able to be touched without causing her discomfort, but they were too new at the present. The exposed nerves needed time to adapt to their newfound freedom. He couldn't help but take notice to the weight of her bare breasts pressing against his arm. He pushed the thought from his mind. It appeared that the meager offering of his touch was having an effect on Victoria. Her breathing was slowing and she appeared to be drifting off again.

"You will never be alone," he whispered. "Not as long as I am around."

~[ ]~

Slowly, but steadily, Victoria began to adjust to her new condition. Just as Pinhead had told her, the pain began to subside.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently running a finger along the spinous processes of her exposed vertebrae.

"No," she said, a smile on her face. "I feel you touching them, but it doesn't hurt."

"Very good," he replied. "How about this?" He pressed on the mutilated trapezius and latissimus dorsi muscles.

"No," she said again. "There's pressure, but no pain."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. His hand lingered on her bare back for a moment. He removed it and stood up, walking across the room. A mass of black leather lay over a chair that seemed very out of place in this world. He picked it up and held it up to her. It was her robes. It dawned on Victoria that she'd been naked the entire time she'd been in the Labyrinth. Strangely, she didn't feel as uncomfortable about this realization as she thought she should.

She got out of bed and walked over to Pinhead, who helped her into the leather garment. It was high in the front, but low cut in the back to show of her modification. She stood before the mirror to admire the effect. She was a true cenobite now. She caught Pinhead's reflection in the mirror and saw the awestruck expression on his face. She turned and went to him. She put her arms around him. He was taken aback for a moment, but then returned the embrace.

"Thank you," she said into his shoulder. "For everything."

"My pleasure," he responded.

~[ ]~

Pinhead was pleasantly surprised at how well Victoria had taken to being a cenobite. She was a natural at torture, probably as a result of being at the mercy of others so recently. She was shocked to discover that Frank Cotton, the man Dimitri had said escaped the cenobites, was real. The other cenobites, most of whom she'd known from before her transformation, readily accepted her into their ranks. Victoria was happier than she'd been in a long time. She was around individuals that were like her that didn't pass judgment.

Victoria and Pinhead were walking through the misty corridors of the Labyrinth. They entered the room that Victoria had spent her first days in.

"You are awfully quiet," he observed. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's just that, I mean, I'm happier than I've been in a really long time, but I miss my family. I miss Adrian and Dimitri," she explained. "I missed out on so much because of this."

He sighed.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you brought this to my attention."

He handed her the Lament Configuration.

"I understand that there are people from your former life that are still important to you," he said. "I will give you the opportunity to remain a part of their lives, even though it is not necessarily allowed. We are supposed to remain separate from the humans' world, with the exception of when we are summoned, but I am willing to bend a few rules for you."

Victoria beamed up at him. She put the box down and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away. "This means a lot to me."

"Anything for you," he replied, a genuine smile crossing his face. It reached his eyes, causing his entire face to light up.

Victoria's breath caught in her throat. She'd never seen any true emotion in his face before that point, with the exception of those miniscule flickers in his eyes the day she'd awakened in the Labyrinth. Her heartbeat began to speed up and she was suddenly aware of the closeness of their bodies. She was abruptly conscious of feelings she'd been harboring for a long time, even before her transformation; she loved him. He must have known what she was thinking. He took hold of her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned toward her and kissed her; his pins scraped lightly against her face, but she took no notice. He slid a hand down to her rear end and gave it a light squeeze. She moaned against him and he took to the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She'd never noticed his tongue stud until now and was pleasantly surprised. He took hold of her thigh and pulled it up against his hip, pulling their bodies even closer. She felt his erection beginning to show itself beneath the leather robe. She ground her hips against him. He growled in the back of his throat. He nudged her other thigh, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, which was finally presenting a useful purpose to Pinhead, and laid her down upon it. He undid the closure at the back of her robes and removed it in a single swift movement. She sat up wrapping her legs around his body once again so that he stood between them. He cupped a hand around her breast, gently teasing the hardening nipple with his fingers, then replacing them with his tongue. Victoria moaned at the sensation of the metal stud against her flesh. He ran a hand between her legs, sliding a dexterous finger into the moist opening. She gasped at the foreign sensation. He stopped and looked at her.

"Virgin?" he inquired.

"Did you honestly think otherwise?" she asked curiously.

He smiled seductively.

"Of course not," he said, kissing her gently. "I will take care of you."

He stepped back, allowing his robe to fall to the floor. His pale body was all lean muscle and virtually hairless. Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to the sizeable organ between his legs and the piercing hooked through its tip. He chuckled softly and she blushed, slightly embarrassed that he'd caught her looking. He moved back to the bed.

"If I had not wanted you to look, I would not have undressed," he whispered in her ear. He ran his tongue along its elongated lobe, causing Victoria to shudder.

He pushed her back against the bed and knelt above her. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her deeply before running his tongue along her jawline. She moved her hands along his back, letting them come to rest against his hips. She hesitated momentarily, then slid a hand beneath him and took hold of his member, gently tugging at the piercing. He moaned against her throat. He pushed himself back into an upright position. He gently nudged her thighs apart and positioned himself between them. He leaned forward to kiss her reassuringly.

"I will do my best not to hurt you, my love," he whispered.

"I think I've already experienced the highest threshold of pain," she said.

"True," he agreed, up righting himself again.

He took hold of her hips and slowly eased his way in. Victoria hissed at the brief burning sensation as the head of his penis tore through her hymen.

"Are you alright?" he asked once he'd slid his entire length into her.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "Proceed."

He pulled back, and then thrust forward with a little more force. He began to pick up a steady rhythm and readjusted Victoria's hips so that he'd enter at a different angle. She pulled her legs back, resting her ankles on his shoulders to allow him deeper entry. She cried out as his piercing rubbed against her g-spot. He began to thrust harder and faster as he neared his climax. Victoria screamed his name as he brought her to her own. He followed closely behind, spilling his seed deep within her. He pulled out, falling against the bed beside her. She turned to face him and he pulled her into his arms, holding her against him. She put her head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly beneath her. They lay in silence for a few moments; the only sounds their heavy breathing. Victoria rolled onto her side and he moved with her, holding her body against his, her back to his abdomen, their open mutilations pressed together. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you. I believe I always have," he sighed, sincerity in every syllable that passed his lips.

A tear fell from Victoria's eye, but she smiled. She turned to face him.

"I love you, too," she replied. Never in a million years would she have thought that she'd have such an exchange with this creature. She had thought him incapable of such things, but she'd been wrong.

"And I will forever be at your side," he added.

~[ ]~

Cenobites do not get sick, nor do they show any symptoms associated with illness. Nonetheless, he knew something was amiss.

"What?" Victoria asked. She was sitting on an outcropping of stone, stroking the Chatter Beast's belly. The dog-like cenobite was lying beside her with its feet in the air, its teeth chattering together cheerfully. Pinhead was staring at her, clad in nothing more than a floor length black kilt riding low on his hips. She smiled at him.

"You look sexy like that," she cooed. "You should dress like this more often."

"It is unprofessional," he said. "Do you feel…different at all?"

Victoria raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Different like how?" she asked.

"I am not sure," he replied. "But something odd is going on with you."

Victoria stood up. The Chatter Beast gave her a disgruntled look and flipped over, watching his masters' exchange with mild curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked, moving toward him and putting a hand on his hip, the other hand began to play with the piercing in his navel. "You're the one who's acting weird. What's up, babe?"

"Like I said, I am unsure," he said. "But it is something. Come with me. I must consult Leviathan."

The two of them walked hand in hand toward the revolving deity. Pinhead looked up at it, going into the trance-like state he entered when speaking to Leviathan. She had noticed that Chatterer, Butterball, and the nameless female also spoke to the god in this manner. She still had not managed this feat herself. Pinhead said that only the more powerful cenobites can accomplish this and that in time she would be able to do so as well; the idol had chosen her after all.

Victoria saw her inhuman lover's brow wrinkle in concentration, but then his eyes grew wide.

"How can that be?" he said more to himself than anyone else. He turned to her, eyes still wide in disbelief.

"What's going on?" she asked beginning to panic slightly.

"I would have called anyone else a liar, but I know that Leviathan only speaks the truth," he said.

"About what exactly?"

He moved towards her and drew her against him. He rested a hand against her stomach.

"A child," he whispered.

"What!" she exclaimed, drawing back. "I thought cenobites were unable to conceive."

"As did I," he said. "Leviathan says that in the early stages of the transformation there is still enough of your human self still present to make conception possible on rare occasions."

Pregnant. Victoria wasn't sure what to say or how to feel. Pinhead took her into his arms and held her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking or how she was feeling.

"What strange parents we'll make," Victoria said and began to laugh. Pinhead soon joined in.

~[ ]~

Adrian and Dimitri silently stared at the cenobite couple, processing the information they had just presented.

"Hmmm," Adrian said. "Very interesting…and so surprisingly romantic."

Dimitri looked Pinhead dead in the eyes.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "I was out of line."

"As was I," Pinhead replied. "I reacted rather harshly."

Dimitri approached the cenobite, who stood a good five or six inches taller, and extended his hand. Pinhead accepted it.

"Allies?" Dimitri said.

"Indeed," Pinhead agreed nodding. "I am taking good care of her."

"Keep up the good work," Dimitri smiled.

"You better hope this kid doesn't take after his daddy," Adrian said. "That would be a horrendous birth."

The other three individuals looked at him.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" Victoria said to him.

Adrian smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Tor."

ENDNOTE: I'm not gonna lie, I really love this chapter. I enjoyed writing Pinhead as a more sentimental guy, even though he _is _a master of torture. Bad guys can have sensitive sides too. I feel like I did one hell of a good job on that glorious sex scene (I'm just a fucking perve lol). I was originally thinking about taking a bondage-type route with it, but decided that was too impersonal for their first time (maybe later…). I also decided to use the _Hellbound Heart_ description of Pinhead in regards to the tongue piercing (for those of you who haven't read it…_Every inch of its head had been tattooed with an intricate grid, and at every intersection of horizontal and vertical axes a jeweled pin driven through to the bone. Its tongue was similarly decorated._ It's an awesome novella and I highly recommend it.) I also decided to play up the idea of the genital piercing; I'd like to think Pinhead actually has a Prince Albert ;). I'm still not sure why the navel piercing is supposed to be an indicator to a genital piercing, but whatever… So I'm pretty much running on nothing right now so expect a wait before the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW! I worked my ass off on this chapter. You see how much I love you guys? 3


	3. Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is just a random observation, but after looking at my anatomy charts, I've realized that Victoria's mutilations would make it impossible for her to move her arms and torso properly (once you look past the fact that heavy blood loss or infection should've killed her first). It just makes the cenobites all the more amazing :). The cult that's seeking possession of the box is introduced in this chapter and the boy that stabbed Victoria in the alley is finally given a name (I was too lazy to come up with one before). FYI, the cult is NOT the Deaders.

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

The young man sat in the dark, the awkward position the straight jacket held his arms in was causing them to fall asleep. He stared blankly at the padded wall in front of him, practically identical to all the other with the exception of the one containing the door. He shook his head, ridding his face of the unkempt locks. The formally dark hair had been steadily losing its color and was now mostly white. He didn't belong here. He wasn't crazy. He'd told them the truth; the box had unleashed the creatures that had killed his friends and carried that stupid cunt off with them. It was pointless to take her; she was dying anyway. That much he would still claim as his handy work.

His head shot in the direction of the door. Someone was coming in. He figured it was the doctors, once again coming to give him a dose of mind-numbing drugs. When the door opened, a young man he'd never seen before entered. The stranger appeared to be in his early twenties, barely older than the detainee himself. Judging by the dim lighting in the hallway it was clearly the middle of the night.

"Who the fuck are you? How'd you get in here?"

The new arrival smiled.

"Hello, Andrew," he said. "I've come to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" Andrew asked apprehensively. "You here to laugh at me, too? Call me crazy like everyone else?"

"No, my friend," the stranger said, leaning down to whisper in the younger man's ear. "I believe you."

Andrew gasped in disbelief. Had he heard right? This stranger believed him.

"Tell me about what you experienced."

Andrew took a deep breath and recounted the events of that evening in the alley; the girl, the demon, the slaughter of his friends. The stranger listened intently, nodding every so often.

"That sounds like them, The Order of the Gash," he said. "Tell me, was there a puzzle box?"

"That gold thing? Yeah, she was always playing with it. What is it?"

"The Lament Configuration. It summons them," the stranger replied. "And what about the girl?"

"I don't know. I assume she's dead. They took her with them."

"She's better off dead than with them."

The man made a gesture towards the door. Two men entered the small room and moved toward Andrew, removing the straight jacket.

"I'd like to make you an offer," the stranger said as Andrew clambered to his feet. "Join us. Take your revenge on the monsters that killed your friends."

He extended a hand to the younger man. Andrew stared at it.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"They killed my father," he said. "He tried to put an end to their reign, but they killed him. I was but a child and my mother; she lost her mind after it happened. She was locked up for a while, in this very institution actually, but she killed herself, the error of a negligent nurse. I seek to avenge them both and finish what my father started."

Andrew nodded, taking hold of the man's hand and sealing his fate.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked. "You know mine already."

"Jack Merchant."

~[ ]~

"You look so much bigger than you did at first," Adrian said with a smirk. "It's only been a month."

"Thanks, Ade," Victoria said. "It's so nice of you to notice my weight gain. That's kinda how the whole pregnancy thing works."

"I'm not an idiot," he replied. "It just seems like you've gained a lot in such a short amount of time. More than expected."

"Well, shit, I didn't know you were the expert on cenobite pregnancy. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm the only cenobite that's ever conceived. No one knows what to expect, not even Leviathan."

Adrian stared off into the mist shrouded world. The floating deity of the Labyrinth made him slightly uneasy, even though he'd been in its presence on numerous occasions. He knew there was great power contained within it, and thinking about the extent of that power frightened him. If it could cure Victoria of her paralysis, then imagine what else it could do. He let out a sudden shriek as something tore out of the mist and ran full throttle towards them. Victoria laughed as the Chatter Beast heeled to her side.

"I hate it when it does that!" Adrian panted, bringing a hand to his chest.

Victoria smiled, patting the twisted canine-like creature on the head.

"He's very protective," she said. "He's incredibly loyal to Pinhead and knows that I'm important to him." The Beast chattered up in agreement, very pleased with his compliment.

"There is nothing more important to me than you, my love," Pinhead said, seeming to materialize out of the mist with Dimitri at his side. He kissed her forehead. Adrian went to Dimitri, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. Dimitri reassuringly rubbed the younger man's back, knowing that Adrian was still freaked out by this alternate plane of existence. The four of them began to leisurely walk through the dimly lit corridors, the Chatter Beast running in playful circles around the group. Victoria chuckled.

"Our child's gonna love him," she said, gently squeezing Pinhead's hand.

"I am sure of it," he agreed.

Adrian leapt in surprise as the nameless female cenobite's voice rang through the hallway.

"Stop where you are!"

Pinhead and Victoria immediately looked concerned, their human companions confused (and slightly scared in Adrian's case). A bleeding, naked man ran came into view around the corner. He moved with surprising speed for a man who was losing so much blood and was limping heavily on his left leg. The Chatter Beast stopped its gleeful meandering and growled in the man's direction.

"Oh shit," the man muttered, seeing the pair of cenobites standing in his path. He turned to flee in the direction he'd come from, hoping that maybe he'd be able to duck down a side path before the others caught up to him.

Victoria stepped forward. With an elegant yet effortless hand gesture, a chain flew from thin air and wrapped itself around the man's neck, dragging him to rest at her feet. She placed a foot on the struggling man's chest.

"Ah, Frank Cotton. Trying to escape yet again, I see."

"Fucking bitch!" he gasped, his hands fruitlessly clawing at the chain around his neck.

Pinhead kicked him in the side of the head.

"How dare you speak to her in such a manner!" he snarled, delivering another kick to the man's ribs.

"Fuck you!" Cotton cried. "You and your whore!" He flipped them both the finger. Victoria responded by grabbing hold of the digit and yanking it backwards, the bones and joints breaking with an audible snap in her inhuman grip. Frank howled in pain, pulling the rapidly swelling hand to his chest. The Chatterer suddenly came around the corner. Pinhead pulled the now sobbing man onto his feet.

"Get this piece of shit out of my sight!" Pinhead snapped, thrusting the man towards his second-in-command. Chatterer caught Frank and with a slight bow, dragged the man down the hallway by the chain. Frank hung limp, all will to fight back gone.

Pinhead turned to Victoria and gathered her into his arms.

"Well done, love," he applauded.

"I learned from the best," she replied, smiling against his throat.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud gag, followed by the sound of vomit hitting the stone floor. They turned to see Adrian doubled over clutching his stomach. He stood up shakily, a fine sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Dimitri embraced his lover, gently running his fingers through Adrian's hair.

"Sorry," Adrian said. "I'm still getting used to this whole thing."

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perfectly understandable," she said.

"I think we should probably go," Dimitri said.

Pinhead nodded, eyeing the puddle of vomit with slight revulsion. He aimed a kick at the Chatter Beast, who sniffed the puddle curiously. He gestured toward the wall, which slid open to reveal Dimitri's living room. Victoria ran a hand lovingly along Adrian's back.

"Feel better, Ade," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him on the top of the head. He gave her a weak smile before being led through the opening by Dimitri. The wall slid shut behind them.

Victoria gave Pinhead a concerned look. He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"He is coming to terms with what you have become," he reassured.

Victoria nodded. She took hold of Pinhead's hand and the two of them continued on into the Labyrinth. After another brief inspection of Adrian's discarded stomach contents, the Chatter Beast followed.

~[ ]~

Dimitri sat in the bathtub, Adrian curled against his chest. The younger man was uncharacteristically silent.

"What's on your mind?" Dimitri asked, running a damp washcloth along Adrian's shoulders.

"It's just…" Adrian began. Dimitri started as his young lover burst into tears.

"Oh God, baby, what's wrong?" Dimitri said, suddenly alarmed.

"What has she become, Dimitri?" Adrian sobbed. Dimitri sighed as he pulled Adrian closer, burying his fingers into the young man's damp hair.

"She's a cenobite, love," he reassured. "Violence has become her nature. She's still our Victoria, just a little different."

Dimitri helped his distraught boyfriend out of the tub and dried him off. The couple collapsed into bed. Dimitri pulled Adrian's nude body against his own, sobs still wracking his thin frame. Dimitri made soothing noises against the back of Adrian's head. Eventually the sobbing ceased and Adrian fell asleep.

"We'll make this work," Dimitri whispered in Adrian's ear, looking past his head toward the Lament Configuration on the bedside table.

~[ ]~

Victoria sat in the shadow of Leviathan, lost in thought. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. She knew why Adrian had become sick; it was because of her.

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

She had become a monster, just like had Dimitri said. She placed a hand on her stomach. How could she possibly be a good mother or Pinhead, the creature who made her what she was, be a good father? She was suddenly terrified about bringing a child into this world. She'd finally come to terms with what she truly was.

_Victoria…_

She looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one. She was suddenly struck by realization. She looked up at the rotating deity. Leviathan had finally spoken to her.

_Do not be angry with yourself, child. You need to be prepared for the things that are coming._

Victoria gazed up in confusion. What things? Did He mean the baby?

_Your friends are in danger. Very soon, they will come. You must be ready._

Victoria was suddenly alarmed.

"Who's coming?" she asked.

_Just be ready. You must not let them take the box. Think about your friends, your lover, your sons._

"What are you talking about?"

The deity did not answer.

"Leviathan!"

Again, she was answered with silence. He had said all he was going to. Pinhead appeared at her side.

"He spoke to you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "He said we're all in danger. Someone's going to try to take the box."

"He did not say who?" he asked in alarm.

"No," she said, putting her arms around him. "I'm scared, babe."

"I will not let anyone harm you or our child," he reassured.

"Our sons," she said. "Twins."

"Leviathan?"

"Mm hm," she smiled despite her fear. She ran a hand along her belly. Pinhead placed his hands on hers.

"They're moving," she gasped. "Do you feel it?"

He nodded. He tried not to let his worry show on his face. Feeling his sons' movement (and the discovery that there were twin sons) made him realize just how much he had to lose if what Leviathan said was true…and he had no doubts that it was.

ENDNOTE: My finals are complete and this next chapter is finally finished! It's the first one I've written that had no prewritten parts. So Jack Merchant, the son of John Merchant and descendant of the very creator of the Lament Configuration, is out for revenge. Bad news for our heroes. Adrian is now realizing just what Victoria's new cenobite status entails and he's a little freaked out by it. The first set of italics is Victoria's thoughts, not Leviathan. Sorry for any confusion. And Pinhead and Victoria are excepting twin boys! Very exciting!

DISCLAIMER: The lyrics to "Hurt" belong to Nine Inch Nails. I love that song and felt that that line was appropriate for what Victoria was feeling at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There seems to be some slight confusion surrounding in the last chapter. Andrew is the boy that stabbed Victoria in the alley, currently in a mental institution because everyone thinks he's crazy. Jack Merchant is the leader of a cult seeking to construct the Elysium Configuration, thus destroying the cenobite's world. Jack's been seeking out the Lament Configuration and after hearing about the incident with Victoria (news coverage and such) he thinks he's found a lead. He breaks Andrew out of the institute (which is in fact the Channard Institute) after questioning him and discovering that Victoria was in possession of the box before her disappearance. Merchant himself did not stab Victoria (even though that would've been an interesting plot twist). Another thing that seems to be causing some confusion is the Order of the Gash. The Order of the Gash consists of the cenobites. It's not used in the movies; it's from "The Hellbound Heart." _In moments they would be here- the ones Kircher had called the Cenobites, theologians of the Order of the Gash _(The Hellbound Heart, Chapter 1). Dimitri refers to them by this title on several occasions. It's a more formal title. Jack Merchant's group is, as of now, nameless. Sorry about any confusion.

Chapter 4: Taken

Andrew shuffled his feet nervously under the table, looking down into his lap. Jack sat across from him, surrounded by a trio of women.

"There's no need to be so nervous," Jack said. "We're all on your side here. Allow me to introduce you to these fine ladies. This is Kirsty Cotton. She's come face to face with these creatures on several occasions and escaped them each time. They've pretty much torn her family to shreds." He indicated a middle-aged, dark haired woman to his right.

"The quiet girl is Tiffany," he said, referring to a younger blonde girl sitting beside Kirsty. "Dr. Channard, the very man who founded the institute we've just liberated you from, had her solve the box without knowing its true purpose while she was his patient. He has since been killed by the very creatures he so longed to meet. And last but not least, this is Joey Summerskill. She had a very interesting encounter with the human half of their leader, a creature that's referred to as Pinhead."

Andrew's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know the monster's name, but it had to be _him. _

"I've seen him," he said. "He was in the alley and he stepped in when we were beating up that faggot."

"You've encountered them in places besides the alley?" Jack seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, they showed up every time we threatened her or her friend. One minute we'd be going at it and then those damn things would show up and stop us. That Pinhead guy always seemed to make Victoria his top priority. He was pissed when he saw her in that alley."

Jack's eyes widened.

"He was _protecting _her?"

"It sure looked like it," Andrew replied.

"Interesting," Jack said, more to himself than anyone. "So what's become of her?"

Andrew shrugged.

"Who's this friend of hers you keep mentioning? Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Adrian Jakobs. He's this gay guy she was always with. The two were inseparable," Andrew replied. "He went to college somewhere."

Jack turned to Kirsty.

"Find him. Get him to talk."

She nodded and left the table, Tiffany in tow.

"He won't talk," Andrew said. "He's a feisty son of a bitch."

A menacing smile played across Jack's countenance.

"My friend, we'll find a way to make him talk."

~[ ]~

"I don't understand all this freaky cenobite shit, Tor! I love you and everything, but you're starting to creep me the fuck out, no offense."

Adrian was sitting beside Dimitri in the latter's living room. Victoria and Pinhead were standing opposite them, having just conveyed Leviathan's warning to the couple.

"Leviathan's warning should be taken seriously," Pinhead said. "He has never steered us wrong before."

Adrian felt threatened. He was already uneasy about Victoria's new home and to have its patron deity tell him he was in danger had sent him over the edge.

"It's a floating box, dammit! Just a giant replica of this fucking thing!" He held up the Lament Configuration, shaking it vigorously. "How can it possibly know this shit?"

"There are some things that will never be fully understood," Pinhead replied, remaining surprisingly calm. "We just have to trust our instincts. I believe it would be a good idea to remain on guard."

Dimitri nodded.

"It won't hurt to be careful, my love."

Adrian turned to Dimitri, a pout forming on his lips.

"That's final, Adrian," Dimitri said. "Don't give me that look. These are our friends."

"Fine," Adrian sighed. "Just don't leave that dog thing with me."

~[ ]~

Dimitri lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The lack of a familiar body beside him was making him restless; Adrian's half of the bed was empty. The younger man usually stayed with Dimitri at night, but had decided to remain on campus the past few nights. He said he had studying to do, but Dimitri suspected Adrian was still mad. He was still skeptical about Leviathan's supposed warning from the previous week and Dimitri's refusal to side with him was making him irritable.

Dimitri rolled over toward the space Adrian would normally occupy. He buried his face in the pillow. Adrian's familiar scent still clung to the fabric.

"Oh, Adrian, so damn stubborn," he murmured to the empty room.

The sudden sound of breaking glass made him get out of bed. He stuck his head out of the bedroom, greeted by nothing but darkness and silence. He cautiously crept down the hall and downstairs. He peered into the kitchen and saw that a pane of the sliding glass door had been smashed. As he turned toward the counter to pick up the phone, a cloth covered his nose. A sweet small filled his nostrils before he lost consciousness.

~[ ]~

Adrian came tearing out of the mist, tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees in front of Pinhead. Chatterer, who stood at Pinhead's side, turned to his superior.

"Leave us," Pinhead commanded.

Chatterer turned and disappeared down the corridor. Pinhead turned to the hysterical young man at his feet.

"Get up, Adrian," he said gently. "What is wrong?"

His eyes widened in alarm at Adrian's response.

"Come with me," Pinhead said.

He led Adrian through the winding corridors to the room Victoria currently sat in, humming softly and running her hands along her belly. Adrian collapsed on the bed beside her, sobbing into the black satin. Victoria looked up questioningly at Pinhead as she ran a soothing hand up and down Adrian's back.

"Your friend is missing."

ENDNOTE: Consider this my late(ish) Christmas gift to you all. Hope everyone had a pleasant holiday and have a happy New Year. :) So previous _Hellraiser _heroines have made an appearance as members of Merchant's group. They've all got a bone to pick with our lead cenobite. I enjoy role reversal, so previous heroes become our villains. And the plot thickens…


	5. Chapter 5: Making Progress

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had writer's block. Thank you for waiting so patiently, as hard as that can be. Hopefully, the wait will have been worthwhile.

Chapter 5: Making Progress

Adrian was leaning against Victoria's shoulder, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He sniffled against her leather garment every few minutes. She reassuringly patted him on the back, offering him what comfort she could. Pinhead stood before the patio door in Dimitri's kitchen, examining the smashed remains. The Chatter Beast was sniffing around in the glass shards that littered the floor.

"I should've listened to you guys," Adrian whimpered. "This is my fault. I didn't wanna believe this would happen. I should've let you protect us, protect him."

"Do not blame yourself, Adrian," Pinhead said from outside. He had stepped through the shattered opening and was examining the glass from the other side. "We do not yet know who we are dealing with."

Victoria watched Pinhead move about the patio and backyard, relieved that it was the middle of the night and Dimitri's neighbors were in bed. Dimitri's disappearance made this unknown threat all the more real. She was worried about her missing friend, and the lover he'd left behind. Victoria had never seen Adrian so upset. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if Pinhead was taken from her, especially now, with the twins on the way.

Pinhead suddenly froze, tilting his head inquisitively while looking at something on the ground.

"What is this?" he asked the air, bending to pick it up. His eyes widened as he studied it.

"Babe, what is it?" Victoria asked, alarmed by the look on his face.

He walked over to her, a small piece of paper clutched in his hand. She peered at it in confusion. It depicted a drawing of what looked like faces of the Lament Configuration arranged around a series of tangled scribbles.

"What is it, Pinhead?" she demanded more so than asked. The look on his face was frightening her.

"The Elysium Configuration," he whispered. "I have not encountered this in many years. The last man who tried to construct it is dead, by my own hand."

"What does it do? Does it open worlds like the Lament Configuration?" Victoria inquired.

"No," he replied gravely. "It has the power to close them…permanently."

"Shit!" Adrian sobbed. "We're so fucked! Dimitri's as good as dead isn't he?"

"Calm yourself, Adrian," Pinhead said. "We still do not know who is behind this. As I said, John Merchant is dead and I do not know who else would know how to go about creating this."

He started suddenly.

"But I know someone who might. Come."

He turned toward the nearest wall, which slid open to reveal the Labyrinth beyond. He marched through the misty corridors, Victoria and Adrian running along behind him.

"Angelique!" Pinhead called as they descended into the lowest region of the Labyrinth. It was clearly older than the parts Victoria and Adrian were used to. The area had an ancient aura to it and the stone walls were cracked and partially eroded from age. What appeared to be scorch marks marred a good percentage of the area.

A female cenobite stepped into view, her bare scalp peeled down and fastened to her shoulders so that the skull beneath was revealed.

"Ah, Pinhead," she said. "Always a pleasure."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, princess," he smirked.

Victoria had never really been around Angelique. She'd only ever seen her on a few occasions, for Angelique tended to stay in the oldest parts of the Labyrinth, the remnants of the world she once knew. Angelique was the oldest creature within the Labyrinth. She had been there even before Leviathan. Unlike the other cenobites, she'd never truly been human, merely a wolf in sheep's clothing. She had been summoned by Victoria's own bloodline, centuries before, as a true demon, back when Hell truly was fire and brimstone. She was the last of her race; she'd been on Earth when Leviathan had taken over, slaying her brethren and installing his own followers in their place, Pinhead being the first. The human body she'd inhabited was turned into a cenobite upon her return. She'd never fully supported Leviathan and Pinhead was always cautious about consulting her.

"So what I've been hearing is true," Angelique said, eyeing Victoria. "You have taken a woman, and she is indeed with child."

"That is none of your concern," Pinhead asserted. "I am here to ask you about the night John Merchant died. I found this and want to know who could be responsible for it."

He showed her the sketch of the Elysium Configuration that Pinhead had found in Dimitri's backyard. She chuckled.

"Are you really that dense?" she sneered. "You're the one who wanted to use him as bait."

Pinhead wrinkled his brow in concentration.

"Jack Merchant," he realized. "He had a son."

"Dimitri mentioned him," Adrian observed almost absent-mindedly. "Do you think Merchant has him?"

"If that is indeed who left this, then I would bet on it," Pinhead replied. "Thank you, Angelique."

"Oh, not at all," she said with a chilling smile before disappearing back into the shadows.

Victoria turned to Pinhead.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We find Merchant."

~[ ]~

It was dark and cold. The floor beneath him was concrete. His thoughts were cloudy and his vision was swimming. A short chain attached to a shackle kept him from getting any higher than a sitting position.

_Where the fuck am I? Is Adrian okay? Is he here too?_

Suddenly, a door opened and dim light flooded the small room, causing Dimitri to squint. A young man, barely older than Adrian, entered the room.

"Where is he, asshole?" Dimitri demanded. "What have you done with him?"

"Your lover," the stranger smirked. "Why, nothing. He's probably home, worried sick about you."

"You're lying!"

"Now why would I do that?" the stranger asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dimitri snarled.

"How rude of me," the stranger said. "I'm Jack. Jack Merchant."

"As in John Merchant?"

"You know of my father?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Dimitri was suspicious of the man, who clearly wanted something from him.

"I'm an artist and he was a gifted architect, an artist who used buildings as his medium. He died in a construction accident, right?"

A construction accident had been the cover for John Merchant's death. Dimitri wasn't about to let on how much he truly knew. Merchant delivered a sharp kick to Dimitri's ribs. He hissed as a crack signaled a breaking rib.

"You're lying, you piece of shit!" Merchant screeched, kicking him again. His foot connected with Dimitri's face, shattering his nose and splitting his lip. Dimitri cried out in pain, curling into himself to get away from the blows Merchant was now raining down upon him.

"I know you know something!" Merchant roared. "Who is Victoria Isle?"

"An old student!" Dimitri said. "She was murdered by a classmate!"

"Cut the shit, faggot! Where is she?"

"She's dead!"

"Liar!" Merchant pulled back from the bloody man at his feet. "Maybe I should bring your boyfriend here, too. Maybe I can get some information out of him."

"No!" Dimitri yelled. "You leave him out of this!"

Merchant leaned over so he was face to face with his prisoner.

"Well, talk then."

Dimitri sighed, and then raised his bruised and broken face to his captor. He pulled back and spit into Merchant's face. Merchant wiped the saliva off his face, disgust on his face. He swung back and punched Dimitri on the face. Dimitri's vision clouded and then he lost consciousness.

"You'll regret that, motherfucker," Merchant said as he left the unconscious man to bleed in the dark.

ENDNOTE: I'm pleased to inform you that after much thought and consideration, I've decided to make Hell Hath No Fury a trilogy! Exciting, I know. I don't know how long Renaissance will actually be, but I assure you we've still got a while to go. I'm considering making HHNF 3 (which is still nameless) a crossover with Clive Barker's _Abarat _series. The main antagonist of the series, Christopher Carrion, always came across to me as a misplaced cenobite, even in Clive's own paintings of Carrion (For those of you unfamiliar with Carrion, google him, or do a search on deviant art. There are some great pictures of him on the latter). This is still just a thought. Feel free to give me some feedback.

I took a bit of a leap here by confirming the Labyrinth as Hell. Angelique's role in _Bloodline _was the major contributing factor. She's so clearly summoned from Hell at the beginning of the movie and was at one point a traditional demon in a woman's skin. I'm playing off of the idea that Hell underwent a "purist revolution" during the decades she was on Earth. I'm thinking this whole idea will be elaborated on more in the next story, especially if I somehow have to connect it with the Abarat. Please continue to read and review. I do appreciate your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6: Barely Holding On

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writer's block is the worst :/ I've been having so many issues thinking up what to write. I know where we're going, but not how to get there. I'll write a line and then think, _Fuck! Where do I go from here? _Bear with me people.

So the birth of the twins is drawing ever closer. It will definitely be happening within the next two chapters. Much like our proud cenobite parents, I'm not sure what to expect with these little bundles of joy. Will they look like normal babies, or will they be mutilated from birth (obviously without any metal attachments)? We'll have to wait and see (because honestly I don't know yet myself).

Chapter 6: Barely Holding On

Victoria sat in the shadows, her hands folded over her belly. She glanced over at Leviathan, keeping sentry over His labyrinth like always. He'd been abnormally silent as of late, not answering either her own or Pinhead's questions. Considering all that was going on, His silence was disconcerting to the couple.

Victoria winced as one of the twins exerted a well -aimed kick to her spine. It was getting cramped within her womb; the twins were growing rapidly. Having just entered her eighth month of pregnancy, Victoria knew there wasn't much time before they were born. Not a minute passed when she didn't think about this and worry. She had no idea what to expect. She was the first of their kind to ever conceive, let alone give birth. Would they be normal infants or would they come out looking like their parents? She also worried about the largely unknown threat hovering over their heads. Pinhead had the cenobites tirelessly searching for Jack Merchant, but to no avail. Internet searches done by Adrian produced no information on his whereabouts. Dimitri had been missing for several weeks and they worried time was running out.

"Any luck?" Victoria asked without turning around. She always knew when Pinhead entered a room, as silently as he did so.

"I am afraid not," he replied, coming to sit beside her. She put her head on his shoulder.

I'm scared, babe," she whispered. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm terrified, for Dimitri, for our boys."

Pinhead pulled her into his lap and encircled her with his arms.

"Fear not, my love," he soothed. "All will work out in the end."

"I hope so," she sighed. The twins began to stir again. Pinhead placed a hand over his beloved's belly.

"They grow restless," he observed.

"It won't be much longer," she said.

"I am excited for their arrival," he smiled gently. "But I worry, nonetheless. What kind of a father will a creature such as me be?"

Victoria removed herself from his embrace and turned to look him in the eyes.

"My love, you'll do fine," she assured. "Just love them as you love me."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Hurried footsteps were suddenly heard slapping against the stone floors. They turned to see Adrian barreling down the corridor towards them. He collapsed in a heap at their feet sobbing madly. He was clutching something in his hand.

"What's wrong, Ade?" Victoria said, kneeling at his side.

He muttered something she couldn't understand and handed her what he held. She gasped in shock, tears springing to her eyes. She gathered Adrian into her arms and sobbed along with him. Pinhead took the item from her hand. It was a photograph. It depicted a dilapidated room with a concrete floor. Dimitri was chained to the floor, bruised and bloodied. The resemblance to Adrian after his attack was unsettling, especially because the boy behind it all was standing over the injured man.

"Andrew's involved in this," Victoria sobbed, looking up at Pinhead. "He's the guy who beat up Adrian."

"I know, love," Pinhead said. "I have not forgotten."

He flipped over the photo and found a message scrawled on the back in red marker:

**Adrian**

**I know you know something about the box.**

**Will you share with me?**

**Or does he die?**

**The decision is yours.**

**J. M.**

"Well, this confirms our suspicion," Pinhead said. "J.M. Jack Merchant."

"They want Ade to tell them about us," Victoria said, having calmed down considerably. "But how is he supposed to contact them?"

"I don't know," Adrian said, shaking his head. "God, I don't fucking know!"

He slammed his fist into the stone floor, bloodying his knuckles. He then stormed off in the direction of Leviathan. Victoria frowned. How much longer would Adrian hold out if they didn't find Dimitri, or worse, he was killed?

"Maybe the police need to be involved," Victoria said.

"And what exactly do we tell them, Victoria?" Pinhead replied firmly. "How do we explain this, explain us?"

"I'm worried about Dimitri! I'm worried about him!" she cried, indicating Adrian, who stood staring up at Leviathan. "And what about us? What about our sons?"

Pinhead went to her and kissed her forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"Why won't you fucking say something? Why won't you help us? Do something, you piece of shit!" Adrian bellowed up at Leviathan. "He's gonna die protecting you, you and your stupid world! You don't even care, do you?"

Adrian picked up a piece of stray piece of stone and chucked it at the rotating deity.

"Adrian!" Victoria yelled, running to his side. She put her arms around him and he collapsed into her, sobbing hysterically.

"I-I c-can't t-take it anymore, Tor," he sputtered against her breast. "It's t-tearing me apart. I j-just w-want him in m-my arms again! I w-want to h-hold him and t-tell him everything's g-gonna be okay!"

"Oh, god, Adrian," she gasped against the top of his head, twisting her fingers into his blonde curls. "I know, but you have to be strong, for Dimitri, for me. You're breaking my heart."

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, Victoria desperately trying to hold her friend together, Adrian clinging to her as though she were the only thing anchoring him to the ground he stood on. The twins gently nudged against their mother's belly, as though also trying to offer comfort to the broken man they'd never met. Pinhead looked on, unsure of what to do. He sighed and looked down at the picture again. Did the room look familiar? The table was gone, but yes, it was the same place. It was the very room Pinhead had held Jack hostage in as a child, to use him as bait for his father.

"Why did I not think of this?" Pinhead asked himself. He turned toward Victoria and Adrian.

"I know where they are!"

The pair looked up at the cenobite, a triumphant grin on his face.

"What?" Victoria gasped.

"His father's building. I recognize this room. I once kept Young Jack in this room with his mother in order to bait his father. How clever of him to use it for the same purpose."

"That building's been abandoned since John Merchant's death," Adrian said. "I looked it when I was searching the internet.

"But that's what makes it the perfect place," Victoria realized. "There's no one else there but them. No tenants or security or employees, no one to stumble across their handiwork."

For the first time in weeks, Adrian laughed. Tears were streaming down his face, but he laughed nonetheless…and smiled.

"We're gonna find him!" he laughed. "He's gonna be okay!"

"I must consult the rest of the Order," Pinhead said. "We must decide on a plan of action. I will find you when we are ready to procede."

He hurried off into the Labyrinth. Adrian turned to Victoria, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"He's coming back to me," Adrian said.

"I know," Victoria said. "I'm so relieved."

ENDNOTE: This chapter turned out better than I thought. I sat here staring blankly at it, trying to make it write itself, all the while thinking _God, this is gonna be a shitty chapter _, but I must say that I like my little plot twist, Jack has turned the misery he once knew onto others. I actually typed the note on the photo in red, not realizing that it probably won't show up once I post it :/ Oh well… it looks good when I read it on my computer.

So I'm hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP because Victoria will probably have the twins in it. EXCITING! Coming up with names is gonna be a bitch…

REVIEW PLEASE! I'll love you forever…possibly :p


	7. Chapter 7: Abraxas and Acheron

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the birth of the twins! It's finally happening! And it's up the day after the previous chapter. You lucky muhfuckers :p I did a lot of research for the twins' names. Abraxas (pronounced like Ab-racks-us), "the power above all," is the name of a Basilidian god, who was believed to be the Supreme Being. His name is composed of the seven Greek letters that form the number 365, the number of days in a year. His name is also the origin for the word abracadabra. Acheron pronounced like Ak-er-on), the River of Pain, is one of the five rivers of the Greek underworld. The river Styx is said to spring from it. I'm all about unconventional names (but some people get ridiculous) for kids. It makes them all the more unique. And of course Pinhead's twins are going to be some of the most unique individuals ever; they needed names that reflect this.

Chapter 7: Abraxas and Acheron

Pinhead and the Order of the Gash had been in council for two days, debating on how to approach the situation. Leviathan remained silent and the Order was worried that it was a bad omen. Adrian was growing restless.

"What's taking them so long?" he whined to Victoria. "How the fuck do they communicate anyway? Most of them don't even talk."

"They have their ways," Victoria said. She had been pacing for the past few hours, looking anxious. The Chatter Beast was following her. It let out a barely audible whimper from behind its ever-chattering teeth. Victoria let out a soft groan.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah," she grimaced. "Advanced pregnancy is kinda uncomfortable."

Adrian looked skeptical.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Adrian. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, still unconvinced.

But in reality, Victoria was less than okay, in fact, she felt terrible. What had begun as a dull ache in her lower back had become an uncomfortable pain that had extended to her lower abdomen. They felt like menstrual cramps from Hell (no pun intended). She didn't want to worry Adrian any more than he already was. The delay in action had him on edge. Victoria knew that the others weren't too willing to risk so much on a human, especially without Leviathan's guidance. She also knew that Pinhead was their leader and that most of them were fiercely loyal to him. They'd come around…eventually. It was the eventually that worried her.

A sudden, agonizing cramp shot through her lower abdomen. She tried to stifle a cry, but failed. Adrian jumped off the bed and the Chatter Beast let out a louder whine.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, wrinkling his brow in concern.

Victoria just gasped in response as her water broke. Her companions jumped back in alarm, but the Chatter Beast, always curious of bodily fluids, cautiously sniffed at the clear puddle. A third, even louder whine, escaped his maw.

"Fuck," Victoria muttered. "Beast, take Adrian to Pinhead."

The Chatter Beast seemed to bow, and then turned to nudge Adrian out the door.

"But…" Adrian stammered.

"GO!" Victoria screamed. "Tell him his sons are eager to make an appearance."

Adrian followed the frantic canine into the corridors. He'd never run so fast in his life. He slid around corners as he followed the Beast into the center or the Labyrinth. Adrian's guide halted in front of a massive pair of black doors decorated with the designs of the Lament Configuration. Adrian pushed the heavy doors open. A pillar decorated with various figures, clearly in agony, stood at the center of the room. The cenobites were assembled around it, Pinhead moving about the pillar. All eyes were on Adrian when he entered the room. In any other situation, he would've been terrified in the company of all of them. He recognized many of them, Chatterer, Butterball, even Angelique had made an appearance, but there were some he didn't, the Siamese Twins made him especially nervous, their twisted, shared faces the very stuff nightmares are made of.

"Adrian, why are you here?" Pinhead inquired. "We are having an important discussion concerning your lover."

"I know," Adrian gasped in response. "But it's Victoria. She sent me to tell you that your sons are coming."

Pinheads eyes widened.

"It appears I must go," he addressed the room. "Continue to ponder our plan of action. Chatterer, come with me. An extra pair of hands may be needed."

Pinhead left the room in a flourish of robes and took off down the corridor, Adrian and the Chatter Beast at his heels.

Victoria was on the bed, her brow covered in sweat.

"Ah, fuck!" she cried as a contraction passed.

Pinhead looked down right terrified.

"So what do we do?" Adrian asked.

Pinhead shook his head.

"For once, I am at a loss."

"Well they're not gonna wait for you to make a decision!" Victoria cried, clenching her fists.

Adrian grew pale, the sight of his friend in such pain, and the realization that she would soon be giving birth to twins vaginally with no pain killers, made him queasy. Pinhead scooped Victoria up into his arms.

"Follow me!" he called to the others as he left the room. He led them to a room not too far down the corridor. A large pool of steaming water lay at its center.

"A hot spring?" Adrian observed.

Pinhead nodded before quickly stripping out of his robes. Adrian raised an eyebrow, but kept his comments to himself. Pinhead narrowed his eyes at Adrian as if he knew what the young man was thinking.

"Now is not the time, my friend," Pinhead said.

Adrian chuckled.

"My bad."

Pinhead helped Victoria out of her robes before ushering her into the pool and situating her between his legs. He hoped that the contact combined with the hot water would provide some comfort, as minimal as it was. She laid her head back against his shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied.

Adrian smiled at the exchange, tears springing to his eyes. He was thrilled for his unconventional friends. He couldn't wait to finally meet the twins, but his heart was heavy. Dimitri was still Jack Merchant's prisoner. Adrian wished he was there, welcoming Pinhead and Victoria's sons into the world.

"Abraxas and Acheron," Victoria whispered dreamily.

"What?" Pinhead asked.

"The twins," she said as if they'd always been called so.

"Oh," Pinhead gasped. "I see."

He smiled against the top of her head. She drew in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

"Whenever you are ready," Pinhead reassured.

He turned toward Chatterer, who waded into the water fully dressed. He stood before Victoria, ready to lend a hand when the time came. The Chatter Beast padded over toward Pinhead, sitting on the edge of the pool near his master's head. Adrian came to sit on the other side. The moment of truth was upon them.

Victoria relied heavily on Pinhead for support, both physically and mentally. He muttered words of encouragement in her ear, his hands gently grasping her legs beneath the knees, holding them in place throughout the process. The Chatter Beast, distressed by Victoria's agonized cries, ended up with his head in Adrian's lap, the young man stroking the creature's head reassuringly. Adrian himself watched on with wide eyes. Chatterer had moved closer to Victoria. His leader had entrusted him with seeing his children safely into the world and he'd be damned if he fucked it up. He knelt before Victoria as the eldest twin began to present himself.

With a strong push, Abraxas exited his mother's womb and entered the hands of his father's second in command. Time itself seemed to stand still as the infant was lifted out of the bloody water and presented to the world. Abraxas took his first breath, unleashing a strong cry on the exhale. Adrian sprang up, grabbing a length of black cloth from the floor beside him. He waded into the pool himself, Chatterer placing the child in the young man's arms and turning back to Victoria. Adrian's breath caught in his throat as the pale baby met Adrian's gaze with his startlingly blue eyes. He was perfect; other than his pale skin, he didn't show any signs of being a cenobite. His head was covered with a thick fuzz of dark hair.

Mere minutes later, Acheron joined his brother in the world, just as healthy and perfect as his predecessor. Victoria fell limp against Pinhead, panting heavily.

"Well done, my love," he whispered, tears welling in the demon's eyes. "Come on; let us get you out of this water."

He lifted Victoria out of the water, wrapping her in cloth, and carried her back to bed. Adrian followed, Abraxas in his arms. Chatterer brought up the rear with Acheron. The pair held the twins before their exhausted mother. She extended a hand to stroke each tiny head.

"Perfect," she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

~[ ]~

Victoria awoke sometime later, somewhat disoriented and feeling considerably lighter.

"Hey there, mommy," Adrian said from her bedside. He held Acheron in his arms.

"Hey," she smiled. She held out her arms and Adrian placed the younger twin into them.

"They're beautiful, Tori," he said. "If only Dimitri were here to see them."

A tear fell from her eye.

"Or my mom," she observed. "What do you think she'd say about this?"

Adrian smiled.

"She'd flip," he laughed.

Victoria smiled.

"Yeah, she would," she said. "Maybe one day she'll see them."

Adrian nodded.

"I've never seen Pinhead smile so much," Adrian whispered with a smirk. "It's adorable, in a weird way."

The proud father was pacing the room bare-chested with Abraxas sleeping against his shoulder. He was murmuring soothingly to the infant.

"And Leviathan's finally spoken," Adrian said. "Now that he's seen the babies, he knows what to expect. They are cenobites, even though they don't look it right now. Once they've fully matured they'll begin the transformation. I guess all the mutilation will fuck up their growth or something. And you're probably the luckiest parents ever. They don't eat, which means they don't poop. No diapers for you!"

"Lucky me," Victoria said with a smile.

Pinhead turned to her, a radiant smile illuminating his face. He came to the bed and slid in beside her.

"Who would have thought that a creature such as myself could take part in the creation of something so perfect?" he asked no one in particular.

Victoria put her head against his shoulder.

"When that box showed up on my doorstep, I never would've imagined it would lead me here," Victoria said.

~[ ]~

Victoria sat on the bed with the twins in front of her. They were three days old. She smiled down at them. They would be handsome men someday, in the sense that their father was handsome. The cenobite in them would grant the twins eternal youth and immortality, but also came with the burden of becoming grotesque demons. Their transformation would be nowhere near as traumatic as that of their parents. They weren't human even though they looked it more than cenobite. As Leviathan had explained to Victoria, the twins' bodies were adapted for the mutilations to come. While it would still be painful, their recovery time would be minimal; muscles, bones, and nerve endings would easily adapt to their eventual exposure.

Pinhead entered the room. A frown crossed her face.

"Victoria, I have to go," he said. "Please do not look at me like that. It has already been too long. Dimitri needs us."

"I know," she said. "But I worry that something will happen that I'll lose you, _we'll _lose you."

He sat on the bed and took her into his arms.

"I promise I will return to the three of you. And I will keep Adrian safe."

She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her. He released her and bent to kiss his sons. He strode to the door.

"I love you," he said before leaving.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched him leave.

ENDNOTE: There's probably only gonna be two to three more chapters. I'm hoping to get them up fairly quickly because my writer's block seems to have been lifted. Hooray!

To clear things up, just in case there's any questions, the twins ARE cenobites, even though they don't look it. Laura 101 posed a good point: Pinhead and Victoria are genetically human, so the twins wouldn't be born with any mutilations because they're not part of their parents' genetic code, but there's still the fact that they are no longer human. It's like if two vampires had a baby (and in some stories they can), it wouldn't be a human, even though its parents were born so. There's no concrete explanation (and trust me, I've looked) for how cenobites are actually made. I've taken a lot of creative liberties in this series in regards to so, basing everything off of what I've seen in the films. The mutilations are obviously inflicted as a form of torture, but then the blood appears to be drained from the body and replaced with a blue fluid (reference Dr. Channard's transformation in _Hellbound: Hellraiser II_ or the creation of the Siamese Twins in _Bloodline_). I'm assuming that the blue fluid is what sustains the mutilations, keeping them from healing or being infected and keeping them from causing any obvious discomfort to the cenobite that bears them. This fluid changes the anatomy of the cenobite, but I have no idea how it effects them on a genetic level. In the case of the twins, they were born with this fluid present in their bodies, instead of having it injected into them, making their bodies able to withstand their eventual transformation. Call it Ofo's Theory of Cenobite Transformation. Since none of this shit actually exists, it can't be proven or disproven. Also, I realized that mutilated babies would be kinda fucked up :/


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

Adrian pulled his hood closer around his ears. Was it him, or was the air getting colder the closer he got to the building? He moved through the shadows, silently praying he wouldn't be noticed. He ducked down an alley, moving into the shadow of the building. He found a service door near the back of the structure. He was relieved to discover that the old door opened easily and silently. He peered around the dark room, looking for any sign of movement. He took the box out of his pocket and solved it quickly. Pinhead appeared in the darkness beside him. Adrian had never been so happy to see the cenobite.

"Stay with me," Pinhead commanded. "The room they are keeping Dimitri in is somewhere on the floors above us. We will find him while the others cover us."

Adrian looked around to discover that several other cenobites were with them in the room: Chatterer, Butterball, the nameless female, and the horrendous Siamese Twins. The Chatter Beast had been left behind with Victoria and the twins.

Pinhead left the room, Adrian following close behind. The other cenobites spread out around them, heading in different directions. The inside of the building was dark and dirty. The scent of years' worth of dust and mold clogged the air. Pinhead pushed open a door which led to a staircase. He wasn't sure if the electricity was functioning in the building, but he wouldn't risk the noise from the elevator.

Adrian was filled with anticipation. He longed to see Dimitri again, but this building terrified him. Death waited behind every corner, in every shadow. After climbing several flights of stairs, Pinhead muttered something to himself before pushing open a door that led into a hallway. He turned right and headed toward the end of the corridor before stopping. He put his hands on the door he stood before.

"Here," he said.

He grasped the door handle, not at all surprised to discover that it was locked. He removed one of the hooked blades that hung from his hips and positioned it at the handle, using it as a lever to rip out the lock mechanism. No longer held in place by the knob, the door swung inward. Dimitri was huddled as far in the corner as his chain allowed, sleeping or unconscious. His clothes were in rags and his long hair was matted with dirt and blood. He was horribly thin and he breathed in hitching gasps. He held his left arm close to his body; it was clearly broken.

Pinhead took hold of Adrian's arm to restrain him. Pinhead did a brief, but thorough scan of the room to be sure that Merchant or his lackeys weren't lying in wait. He released Adrian with a nod. He tore across the small room and fell to his knees at Dimitri's side.

"Dimitri," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "Wake up, baby."

Dimitri groaned, his bloodshot eyes turning up toward Adrian.

"Adrian?" he gasped. "It can't really be you?"

"It's really me," Adrian replied, placing his hand on Dimitri's scruffy cheek. "We're gonna get you outta here. You're safe now. It's gonna be okay."

Pinhead stalked to Adrian's side. He motioned at the chain which bound Dimitri, causing it to release his ankle. The wall behind them slid open to reveal the Labyrinth. Victoria jumped at the sight of them. She'd known to expect it, but it surprised her nonetheless. She ran to Adrian's side.

"Victoria?" Dimitri sighed. "You're not pregnant anymore."

"No, I'm not," she smiled. "Abraxas and Acheron are only a few days old. They're beautiful."

"I can't wait to see them," he managed a weak smile, revealing several missing teeth.

Adrian and Victoria helped him to his feet. His legs were shaky and he could barely stand. They half-carried him into the Labyrinth.

"I knew you'd come for him eventually…and you've brought some friends."

Jack Merchant leaned against the doorframe, a sneer on his face. Adrian filled with rage at the sight of him.

"Well, now isn't this interesting? I knew you had to know something about the whereabouts of the box, but I didn't expect all this."

Merchant stalked forward. Victoria took a step toward Pinhead.

"Go, Victoria!" Pinhead yelled. "Our sons need you."

"They need you too! I need you!" she yelled back. "I won't leave you to face him alone!"

Pinhead put out an arm and forced her back into the Labyrinth.

"No!" he roared. "I promised you I would return and I mean to keep that promise. Now go!"

The wall slide shut with a snap before Victoria could protest.

"NO!" she bellowed, pounding her fists on the wall. "Pinhead, don't do this to me!"

She collapsed to the floor in tears. Adrian put a hand on her shoulder.

"He won't leave you," he comforted. "He won't break his promise."

~[ ]~

Pinhead turned to face the advancing Merchant.

"It has been a long time, Merchant," Pinhead said coolly. "You have grown quite a lot, and may I say that the resemblance to your father is striking."

"Oh, it's been too long, demon," Merchant retaliated. "And I will have my revenge."

"Your father was meddling in affairs that he had no business being involved with," Pinhead said. "Hell has its own set of laws."

A cruel smile crossed Merchant's face.

"That's a great little family you got there, demon," he sneered. "Twin sons, right? A couple days old? It would be such a shame to have to cut their lives short."

"You bastard!" Pinhead snarled. "What have you done with them?"

"Oh, only what you did with me," Merchant replied. "Live bait is always the most effective. I mean, it brought you and your little faggot friend right into our hands."

Pinhead turned back toward the wall, creating another opening. Victoria, Adrian, Dimitri, and the twins were no longer there. He turned back to Merchant.

"Where are they?"

Merchant let out a cruel laugh.

"We never touched them, you idiot! How would we have gotten into your world if you'd closed the opening? But now it's opened," Merchant laughed. "I can't believe you actually fell for it."

Pinhead spun back around to see several people disappear into the mist. A cleverly concealed door in the small room now stood open. Pinhead loosed an enraged cry. How could he have been so stupid? His concern for Victoria and their children had overshadowed his better judgment. With a violent arm gesture, a chain flew out of the mist, its pointed tip piercing Merchant's throat. The man's eyes widened in shock and his hands went up to grasp the foreign body that impaled his throat. He choked and sputtered, his own blood running over his lips and staining his teeth red.

"Now where have I seen this before?" Pinhead asked, placing a finger to his lips in mock concentration. "Ah, yes! I remember."

Pinhead slunk to the dying man's side.

"Send my regards to your father."

With another gesture the blade spread apart and the chain withdrew, taking Merchant's head off with it. Pinhead glared down at it for a moment. Chatterer and the other cenobites entered the room.

"Merchant's men have entered the Labyrinth," Pinhead said. "We have to do everything in our power to detain them before they can accomplish whatever it is they have set out to do, and whatever you do, keep them away from Leviathan."

The cenobites took off into the opening. Pinhead closed it behind him; he wouldn't risk more people entering and he didn't plan on letting those already there escape. He ran through the foggy corridors in a panic, calling Victoria's name repeatedly. An all too familiar woman stepped into his path.

"Kirsty Cotton," Pinhead said, narrowing his eyes. "I should have known you would be involved in this."

"It's about time someone put a permanent end to your reign of terror," she sneered.

"If you're looking to avenge your father, you're channeling your anger toward the wrong person. If I remember correctly, your uncle Frank killed him. And it was your stepmother who set him free. They are both here, being tortured under my command, so you should be thanking me."

"You're a goddamn monster!" she yelled. "You don't deserve to live!"

"But would you really rob two baby boys of their father?" he smirked. "Could you live with yourself if you did that?"

"What are talking about?" she questioned. "You're full of shit!"

"Oh no, Kirsty. Why would I do that?"

He glanced over her shoulder. Chatterer and Butterball stood behind her, awaiting their superior's command. Pinhead nodded ever so slightly and the duo was upon her.

"Wait!" she gasped.

"I am done with your deals, Kirsty!" he bellowed. "You cannot bargain your way out this time. This is far overdue."

The pair of cenobites dragged her off kicking and screaming. Pinhead continued his search for Victoria. He saw Leviathan from the corner of his eye and froze. Another woman was standing in His shadow; something was clutched in her hand. He began to run toward her, but before he could reach her she cocked back her arm and hurled the object toward Leviathan.

"NO!" Pinhead roared.

The object, Merchant's perfected and compact model of the Elysium Configuration, fragmented in midair, the pieces scattering in the air around Leviathan. Several beams of bright light entangled around the floating deity, squirming and writhing like a mass of illuminated serpents, crackling like thunder. The woman, Joey Summerskill, let out a triumphant cry. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker before going out entirely. Leviathan emerged, smoking slightly, but seemingly unscathed.

"What?" Joey gasped in shock. "It didn't work."

She turned to see the furious cenobite barreling toward her. Victoria, hurrying toward Leviathan to discover the source of the commotion, arrived just in time to see the man she loved plummet over the edge and into the abyss beneath Leviathan.

"Pinhead, no!" she screeched. She ran to the edge, dropping to her hands and knees and peering over the edge. Pinhead and the woman were nowhere to be seen. An anguished wail escaped her lips. The Chatterer appeared at her side. She looked up at the blind cenobite. He dropped to one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. She heard a young man's voice in her head.

_I'll go._

She nodded, knowing that the creature at her side was the source of the voice.

_Go to your friends and your sons._

He pulled her to her feet. She was barely able to support herself. She watched Chatterer disappear in the opposite direction, heading down into the lowest levels of the Labyrinth to find his fallen leader. She shuffled back to Adrian, Dimitri, and the boys. Dimitri lay on the bed, now clean and sleeping, Adrian at his side.

"Is it over? Where's Pinhead? He's gotta help me set Dimitri's arm…" he trailed off at the look on his friend's face. "Oh, god no."

Victoria scooped up her sons and held them against her chest. She sobbed hysterically. Adrian's mouth opened and closed stupidly; he was unable to form the necessary words. He looked over at his sleeping lover. He was injured, but at least he was alive. Pinhead had seen to that. Adrian couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Pinhead had sacrificed everything to save Dimitri; he'd left his infant sons without a father and Victoria without the man she loves. Adrian put an arm around Victoria's shoulders, tears springing to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tor."

Victoria stood, leaving the room with the boys in her arms. Adrian looked back at Dimitri, before following. She returned to the shadow of Leviathan.

"He did it all to protect you," she whispered up at the deity. "I hope you're happy."

Unsurprisingly, Leviathan didn't answer. She turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. Chatterer had returned carrying Pinhead's motionless body in his arms. A fresh series of sobs wracked Victoria's frame. Chatterer gently laid his commander on the ground at Victoria's feet. She handed the twins off to Chatterer and Adrian before dropping to her knees beside her fallen love. She cradled his head in her lap; blood seeped from his nose, mouth, and ears.

"You promised me you'd come back," she sobbed. "You promised you wouldn't leave us."

Words failed her as she sat there, desperately clinging to the broken body of her lover, the father of her children, as though she could somehow pull him back into existence. Adrian began to cry himself, the scene unfolding before him almost too much to bear. The cenobites had gathered around them, each coming to pay respect to their fallen leader. Even Angelique made an appearance. Adrian knelt beside Victoria, Acheron in his arms. Chatterer handed Abraxas down to his mother. She stroked the infant's hair and turned to Adrian, taking Acheron into her arms as well. Her sons were all she had left of Pinhead.

She took hold of her lover's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I love you," she whispered, tears falling onto their joined hands.

Overwhelmed by her grief and still in shock, she could've sworn he squeezed back, but she knew it was nothing but wishful thinking. How would she ever go on without him? She looked down at her sons. She had to go on, for them.

ENDNOTE: Oh, God, I'm a terrible person! It broke my heart to write this, it really did. How could I do this to Victoria? How could I rob poor Abraxas and Acheron from ever knowing their father? I guess that's life. Shit happens, no matter how heartbreakingly horrible it is… and this is pretty damn horrible. I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! At least he managed to kill Merchant and protect everything he found important…and Kirsty Cotton finally gets what's been coming to her. You can only make so many deals with the cenobites.

So as I was reading over this chapter after writing it, I realized that when he kills Merchant, Pinhead used pretty much the exact same lines that Scar used in _The Lion King _when he was going to push Simba off the cliff at the end of the movie. That totally happened on accident and I found it so amusing that I had to keep it. It is strangely appropriate though…

Probably only one chapter after this one, but the third story is still waiting in the wings. Hopefully things will start looking up for our heroes and that the death of their patriarch won't tear this little family apart…only time will tell.


	9. Epilogue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter's probably gonna be pretty short, just a means of tying up some loose ends and such.

Epilogue

"A year old already," Adrian said in disbelief, looking over at his godsons who sat playing on the floor. "I can't believe it. Babe, can we have kids someday?"

Dimitri chuckled, kissing Adrian on the top of the head. "I don't see why not."

Adrian smiled, his eyes involuntarily drawn to the ring that had appeared on his finger in recent weeks. Legislation had finally been passed in the state that would allow the couple to marry. Victoria smiled at Adrian, playfully nudging him with her elbow.

"I'm thrilled for you guys," she said. "I really am. A lot of shit had happened this year. It's good to see things starting to look up."

Adrian nodded knowingly, but didn't say anything. He knew Victoria didn't like to talk about it.

"So I'd really love it if you were my maid of honor," Adrian said, quickly changing the subject.

Victoria laughed out loud. "Ade, as far as anyone knows, I've been dead for almost two years. What would people say if I showed up, especially like this?"

"Oh, yeah," he said in disappointment. "Damn it!"

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be watching from afar. Just keep the box opened."

Adrian smiled. "Will do."

Adrian leaned into Dimitri, looking up at the older man lovingly. Dimitri returned his gaze and threw an arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

"So we've been discussing what to get the twins for their birthday, but have no idea what you buy for cenobite children," Dimitri laughed. "You can't exactly ask a salesperson. We figured we'd ask you."

Victoria looked down over at her sons and smiled as a loud yell tore through the room.

"Abraxas, let go! You can't have that!"

Victoria laughed at her oldest son, sitting in his father's lap laughing hysterically, one chubby hand grasping a pin and attempting to pull it out.

"I think they've already got the best gift they could possibly get."

ENDNOTE: I told you it would be short. And I just couldn't let him die! What kind of person would I be if I did? I feel like this may have been a little predictable though… Pinhead didn't die in the fall, he was just severely injured. I feel like it's gotta take a lot more than a fall from an immensely high ledge to kill a cenobite.

So marks the end of Hell Hath No Fury 2: Renaissance. Fear not! Number 3 is coming soon! I'm still not sure if it's going to be an _Abarat _crossover or not. This third story will most likely be the final installment in the series, but it probably won't be the last you hear of Victoria, Pinhead, and their sons. I feel like I can no longer depict Pinhead without Victoria at his side. My demented mind has been cooking up some ideas for some more humorous and light-hearted _Hellraiser_ crossovers. Be on the lookout for those as well.

I'd like to extend a much overdue thank you to my few loyal fans that have been there since the beginning, lending their support. You guys are the best :) You make me a celebrity in my own little world…

Until we meet again…

~Ofo~


End file.
